


Chained Up

by darcydix



Series: Chained Up [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Plug, Breathplay, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has Eren chained up. He can't see and he can't move. What is Levi going to do to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Up

Eren couldn’t see, so there was no way to anticipate the sharp slap on his thigh. He knew he was standing in the middle of a room, hands chained to the ceiling. All he could do was jerk away and cry out.   
He wanted this.   
There was nothing he wanted more in the world than knowing that Levi was circling him like Eren was prey. Eren gritted his teeth when the next strike hit, a sting on his chest.   
He heard the riding crop hit the floor and suddenly Levi’s hand gripped his jaw, snapping his head to the side. Levi bit and sucked on Eren’s neck and he strained to give Levi more access.  
“You’re being so good,” Levi smirked into Eren’s neck. Eren found himself fighting against the chains to grab at Levi. Levi snickered, “So needy.”  
Eren wanted to be marked.  
“We’ve only just warmed up, Eren,” Levi whispered, “Where should we start?”  
He wasn’t sure if Levi was asking himself that or if it was directed toward Eren. Eren’s question was answered when his hair was yanked back, Levi was leaning in whispering in his ear.  
“I asked you a question.”  
“Where would you like to start sir?” Eren stuttered.  
Levi let go of Eren’s hair and Eren didn’t need to see to know that Levi was smirking.  
“That’s better,” He could hear Levi walk away, “I’ve been thinking, Eren, about what I think you can and can’t handle. What is our safe word?”  
“Titan.”  
“Good boy,” There was a sound of things being shifted around, “We’ve played with toys before Eren, so this part won’t be anything new.”  
Eren licked his lips as Levi walked toward him and behind him. He tensed slightly and Levi’s cold fingers ran down his spine. Suddenly two of Levi’s fingers were shoved into Eren’s mouth. He didn’t need to be ordered to know what Levi wanted.   
Eren went to work, licking and sucking on the two fingers. At this point, Eren wasn’t trying to please Levi, he was trying to wet these fingers enough because he knew where they were going. When Levi deemed they were wet enough, he withdrew them from Eren’s mouth.  
Levi circled the hole, teasing Eren, “I almost forgot to tell you. You aren’t allowed to cum.”  
Eren cried out as Levi pushed his finger in.  
“Remember what I said Eren,” Another finger was pushed in and Levi started scissoring his fingers, “You are not allowed to cum. Do you understand?”  
“Yes sir!” Eren moaned.  
Levi withdrew his fingers only to slowly start pushing in the toy he had. Eren found out it was a butt plug and after a second he also found out it vibrated. Levi stood up.  
“I have some paperwork I have to do,” Eren could hear the smile in his voice, “Lucky for me, my desk is on the other side of the room. I get to hear you, so don’t hold back, Eren. I don’t know how long I’ll be, considering I have quite the distraction.”  
Eren whined as Levi walked across the room. He could hear the chair squeak and papers being shuffled around. Eren could do it, he knew he could. It wasn’t that bad. He shifted on his feet, moaning loudly when the toy rubbed against his prostate.  
“Fuck,” He groaned and he could hear Levi chuckle.  
“That isn’t even the top speed.”  
Eren’s eyes widened under the blindfold and he fought against the chains once more. He wanted to yank on Levi’s hair. He wanted to make Levi feel the same kind of frustration he was feeling. The vibrations became more intense and Eren couldn’t keep still. He rocked back and forth, desperately trying not to cum.   
“Levi please,” He whined, his hips thrusting into the air.  
“If you keep distracting me, this is going to take longer,” Levi sighed, “Erwin needs these papers signed.”  
“Then hurry up and fucking sign them.” Eren regretted it before the sentence was finished. He could hear the chair being pushed back and then his hair was yanked on again.  
“What the hell makes you think you can talk to me like that Yeager?”  
Eren swallow as he was dropped to the floor, Levi undoing the chains. He heard Levi unzip his pants before Eren’s mouth was roughly pushed onto Levi’s dick. The blindfold was removed and Eren blinked at the sudden light. Tears started to form from lack of oxygen, before Levi pulled back on his hair. Eren gasped for air, holding Levi’s cold stare.  
“Do you remember what happens when someone uses that type of attitude with me?”  
Levi reached into his pocket and the vibrations became even more intense. Levi pushed at his head, forcing Eren to take Levi’s dick in his mouth again. Eren stared up at him, tears falling as he choked.  
“They don’t get to come.”  
Eren moaned causing Levi to throw his head back. Levi pulled back on Eren’s head and turned the vibrator off.  
“If you give me the best damn blow job you are capable of, I’ll let you cum,” Levi smirked, walking over to his desk, “But if you don’t I will still get off and you won’t.”  
Eren crawled over to him the best he could, and he wasn’t sure how great of a job he was going to be able to do without his hands. Once Eren was situated between Levi’s legs, Eren began to lick his way to the tip of Levi’s dick. He let his teeth graze as he took Levi into his mouth.  
“You’re so cute Eren.”  
Eren’s eyes glanced up, but in this position he could only see Levi’s chest. Levi reached down to stroke Eren’s hair. It was all the encouragement Eren needed. Hallowing his cheeks and slacking his jaw a bit to take more of Levi in. Eren set his pace and it wasn’t long before the grip on Eren’s hair tightened. Levi let out a low groan before he thrusted up into the other’s mouth, cumming.   
Once he swallowed everything, Eren pulled back, looking up at Levi with a small smile. Levi stared down at him panting before pushing Eren back to stand up. He pulled his pants up and tucked himself away before going over to a small table he set up. Levi turned the vibrations on the toy back on, reminding Eren that there was still a toy shoved up his ass.  
Eren gasped, wishing that his hands weren’t behind his back, “Levi, sir, please.”  
“Oh you’ll get your reward Eren.”  
Eren moaned, sitting back on his feet. Levi grabbed a thick dildo off the stand before turning to Eren.  
“Stand up and bend over the desk.”  
Eren was quick to do as he was told, not wanting Levi to change his mind. Eren bent over the desk, his ass on display. Levi covered the toy with lube before gently removing the vibrating plug from Eren’s ass. He replaced it with the dildo, going as slow as possible. Levi leaned over Eren, pressing his weight down to keep him in place. Eren tried to push back, but Levi changed the angle rubbing against Eren’s prostate.  
Eren screamed, seeing stars in his vision. “Levi!”  
Levi placed kisses on Eren’s back, “Try not to cum until it’s all the way in.”  
Eren didn’t think it was possible to, but as soon as Levi was done, he came. The hot liquid covered the desk and Eren’s stomach. Levi withdrew the dildo as carefully as he could, throwing it behind him. He cradled Eren against his chest as he sank down to the floor. Eren’s eyes were closed, and he gave Levi a lazy smile.  
Kissing the top of his head, Levi whispered against his hair, “I love you.”


End file.
